


Words Don't Do The Job

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.45. Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.
Relationships: Iris Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 3
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Words Don't Do The Job

They are completely drunk. Totally, unforgivably drunk. There are even bottles littered around where they’ve left them on the coffee table and spilling over on the floor, more than any two people should have ever been able to drink. 

In the morning, they will wonder what happened. They’ll both have screaming headaches, Iris will be extremely sick, and Prompto will look like he’s been run over by a bus. But tonight is not tomorrow morning. 

It’s tonight. And they are both just what they were three hours ago: two extremely lonely, heartbroken people who don’t really have much of anybody else to talk to tonight. And everyone knows that talking is harder when you are this drunk. 

So instead of talking, somebody kissed somebody. They won’t remember who started it in the morning, but that’s fine because neither of them minds at all. If they were sober, they probably wouldn’t be doing this at all, but they are drunk and they are doing this.

_ This  _ being shuffling aside bottles and stumbling around door frames, all arms and hands and mouths as they shed clothes and inhibition through the kitchen, the hall, and back to her bedroom. 


End file.
